1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle suspension systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved shock absorber system to be incorporated into the suspension system of a vehicle, such as a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles intended for off-road use, i.e., mountain bikes, commonly include a suspension assembly operably positioned between the front and/or rear wheels of the bicycle and the frame of the bicycle. The suspension assembly typically includes a shock absorber configured to absorb forces imparted to the bicycle by bumps or other irregularities of the surface on which the bicycle is being ridden. However, an undesirable consequence of incorporating a suspension assembly in a bicycle is the tendency for the shock absorber to absorb a portion of the power output of a rider of the bicycle. In some instances, i.e. when the rider is standing, the proportion of power absorbed by the shock absorber may be substantial and may drastically reduce the efficiency of the bicycle.
Numerous attempts have been made to overcome the inefficiencies related to the use of shock absorbers in connection with mountain bikes. For example, suspension may be provided only between the front wheel and the frame of the bicycle (referred to as a “hardtail” bicycle), to take advantage of the improved handling provided by the suspension while minimizing power loss by rigidly supporting the rear wheel. However, such an arrangement reduces comfort and more importantly control for the rider.
Another proposed solution is to configure the shock absorber to differentiate forces induced by the terrain and forces induced by the rider so that terrain-induced forces may be absorbed, while the absorption of rider-induced forces is reduced or substantially eliminated. One example of this type of shock absorber utilizes an inertia valve to distinguish rider-induced forces from terrain-induced forces and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,400, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In one exemplary embodiment described therein, a shock absorber includes a compression fluid chamber and a reservoir fluid chamber configured for fluid communication with the compression fluid chamber. During compression motion of the shock absorber, fluid is transferred from the compression fluid chamber to the reservoir fluid chamber, which operates as a compensation chamber for fluid displaced by a shaft of the shock absorber during compression movement, as will be readily appreciated by one of skill in the art. In an illustrated embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,400, an inertia valve is positioned between the compression fluid chamber and the reservoir fluid chamber and regulates the flow of fluid in a direction from the compression fluid chamber to the reservoir fluid chamber.
In one exemplary embodiment of the inertia valve, an inertia mass is configured to substantially prevent fluid flow to the reservoir chamber in response to a rider-induced force. Accordingly, because fluid flow from the compression fluid chamber to the reservoir fluid chamber is substantially prevented, compression movement of the shock absorber is substantially prevented because the fluid displaced by the shaft cannot be transferred to the reservoir fluid chamber. In this mode, a bicycle incorporating the shock absorber behaves in a manner similar to a hardtail. The inertia mass is further configured to permit fluid flow to the reservoir in response to a terrain-induced force above a threshold. In this mode, compression movement of the shock absorber is permitted because the fluid displaced by the shaft may be transferred to the reservoir chamber. Thus, in this mode, the bicycle obtains the benefit of rear suspension in absorbing terrain-induced forces.
An exemplary embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,400 described immediately above provides numerous benefits when incorporated into the front or rear suspension assembly of a bicycle. Mountain bikes equipped with such shock absorbers are especially well-suited for competitive use, where a high pedaling efficiency is particularly advantageous. In addition, the availability of suspension travel in response to terrain-induced forces allows such a mountain bike to traverse rough terrain more quickly than a “hardtail” bicycle.